Zemyx's Emo Book
by Periwinkle Ebony
Summary: Yaoi...Demyx and Zexion finally tell each other of their feelings. Will it be smooth sailing? Or a ride threw hell as they learn new things about one another they never expected. This is a role play between me and my lovely.
1. Chapter 1

A tall blond male who's hair fell into something between a mullet and a Mohawk. He smiled softly as he wrote a couple of lines into a blue notebook that had bubbles and music notes sketched into the cover. He tossed the pen he was using onto the paper before picking his Sitar again and trying to find the write notes to play with the new lyrics. He could only smile as he found the right tune. He knew it was stupid he was writing this. No one would ever hear it, not if any performing arts school would even take a chance on him. Even if they did and someone actually heard the song, or just about any in the notebook, the one person they were almost all about would remain oblivious to his feelings. His blue eyes were dulled by an almost pain that the boy with the pale purple blue hair would more than likely never know about or return his feelings. He sighed softly, "Zexion... Why can't I just tell you?" he said softly.

Outside the door of Demy's room stood an averagely tall young man with the palest purple blue hair. He was secretly listening to Demyx play his Sitar. The glorious sound of the Sitar stopped and Demyx sighed. He became confused and walked away. You could see the confusion in his silver blue eyes as he walked down the hall.

Demyx wrote a couple more lines down before he stood and put the open notebook on a music stand beside his bed. He thought for a moment trying to think what time his roommate would be home. He looked at his phone and saw that he still had close to half an hour until Zexion would be home. He started to play the new song he had written not realizing that the purpily-blue haired male was already home as he began to sing, the music echoing through his room and down the hall. The amazing tune bouncing off the walls, carrying the blonde's sweet voice and the enticing noise of his Sitar, after a couple of verses he lay on his back, already having the song memorized. His purple trip pants in contrast to the blue bedspread, his blue fish printed boxer just visible as his short cut black shirt rose higher up his taunt pale stomach, the tee reading 'The Melodious Nocturn' in sloppy lettering. He continued to sing, the song sounding like something you could on a radio station, as one of those sweet songs that no matter how many times you hear it you still sing along and never get tired of it. His voice grew stronger as he reached the chorus.

The slightly emo boy came down the hall listening to the song. He couldn't figure out whom or what it was about so he merely assumed it was for Axel. Making his way to his room at in the corner of the stair case, the beautiful silver eyed boy walked to his bed and grabbed his book.  
~ October 31,  
Demy's singing again! Although i think this time it's about Axel. I wish it wasn't, I wish I could just tell him everything. Axel was just being Axel today and the tall blondie just LOVED it. I get so jealous sometimes but lucky for me it's super easy to hide. The organization gets weirder by the day! Well I'll add more later.  
Emo Boy ~

Demyx sighed softly as he finished the song. The music stopped for a moment before picking up again, though this time he was hardly paying attention to what he was playing. He started humming and singing randomly as he moved, his head hanging off the bed, his hair nearly touching the floor.

Zexion walked over to Demy's room and knocked lightly, but instead of waiting for the rooms blue eyed resident to open it he walked in. The purplely blue haired boy stood in the doorway ready to speak, secretly hoping Dem would say something first.

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin when his door was shoved open. His Sitar flew off his stomach and crashed to the floor as he flipped over, his amazing blue eyes as wide as saucers. "Shit!" he cried in surprise as he scrambled up off the floor to face the shorter male that he had fallen head over heals for. Hi cheeks turned a dark red, one that would rival even Axels' red spikes. "ZEXION?! H-how long have you been home?!" he nearly yelled his surprise and horror as he looked to the purplely-blue haired male, his own blond hair kept from his face, except for two strands that fell into his oceanic blue eyes, with his somewhat odd hair style.

Zexion shocked by the blond haired males' reaction became confused. He has thought Dem knew he was home. "Not very long. I've been in my room...I thought you knew." he spoke softly in a questioning tone. The silver blue eyed boy remain standing slightly inside the tall ones room awaiting a reply the might very possibly never come.

Demyx's cheeks were still the same bright red as he looked at his roommate. "I didn't hear you come in... I always hear you why didn't I today?" he said more to himself. "W-what did you hear?" the dark blonde demanded in a weak voice.

The shorter male looked at him strangely."Nothing but the song you were singing. Who ummm who was that for?" Zexion questioned. He already assumed who it was for and truly thought nothing of it but wanted to ask anyway.

Demyx turned an even darker shade of red and he took a step backwards. He grabbed his coat from the floor and put it on before moving to Zexion and taking a deep breath. He pressed him lips to the emo's and pulled away quickly, "You..." he said quietly before he took off down the hall and made a dead run for his car. He jumped into the driver seat of his electric blue mustang and started the engine.

The small emo boy blush a light pink. Standing, frozen in shock the one he secretly loved shared his feelings. Finally realizing that Demy had run away, he took off after him."Demy! Demyx! Don't leave! Please...I... I love you!"He confessed not sure if the tall blonde loved him too.

Demyx was already halfway out the drive way, he didn't hear Zexion as he sped off down the road. He knew full well were he was going. Down to the pear, were he always when he needed to get away or need to think. He was there in less then ten minutes. He jumped out off the car and slipped from his shirt and jeans as he ran down to the water. He jumped off the rickety wooden pear and into the dark blue water. He gasped as the icy water ripped the air from his lungs. He broke the surface and took in a gasp of air before going back under and letting himself float in the beautiful blue water that he loved so much, he let it relax him, and take his mind off of what he had just done.

Zexion ran down the road chasing after Dem until he ran out of breath. He slowly began to walk back to there place to sit outside the door and wait. The longer he waited out there the more he became inflamed with anger, not towards Demyx but towards himself. "How can i be so stupid as to let him drive away! I should have gone after him. Chased him down until he stopped. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he screamed at himself. 'Ok calm down he'll be back and then you can talk to him' the silver eyed boy thought to himself.

It was close to an hour latter before Demyx finally climbed out of the water. The sun had gone down and he hoped Zexion had gone to bed. He ran back up the hill, soaking wet, grabbing his clothing as he went. When he got to his mustang he pulled a golden toweled from the back seat and dried off before putting his clothing back on and driving back home. He had reached no conclusion about what he would say to Zexion when he saw him again, but he knew he was dreading the conversation. When he got back he parked in the driveway and locked his car as he walked back up the slight hill to the door. He opened it as quietly as he could, hoping not to alert his roommate to his presence.

Hearing a small noise come from down stairs, Zexion ran from his room like a child. He hopped it was Demyx finally coming home. Reaching the room he had heard a noise in he noticed his tall friend. "Demyx oh thank god I was so worried! But listen Demy we need to talk about earlier ok?"

Demyx's blue eyes grew wide and panicked, his still soaking wet hair tripping down his back and turning his shirt a darker shade of black, the dark blonde locks sticking down the sides of his face and sticking up at parts. He moved and made a break for his room. He wasn't ready for the heart break that he was sure Zexion would bring; he couldn't... not just yet.

"Demyx come back," yelled Zexion, "I have to tell you something. Please come back." The small purple blue haired boy stood pleading for his friend to come back. 'Demyx you blonde idiot, just come talk to Me.' he thought to himself. He was beginning to pace, he couldn't stand all of the waiting; he needed to tell his water loving blonde everything.

Demyx quickly towel dried his hair it falling into a flimsier, more wild version of his normal style, he pulled on a blue shirt that matched his eyes that had purple letters that red 'Dance Water Dance!' across the front. When he was done, the blonde moved across the room and peaked from his door at his roommate, the one water blue eye that was visible was wide and scared, a dark blonde strand falling in his eye. "What about?" he asked softly.

The silver eyed boy was unsure what to say, so he simply replied. "Everything. Earlier. How I feel about you. Dem will come out of your room please?" Zexion was paralyzed by his nerves as he said these things. He knew it was only fair to tell this gorgeous man who stood before him everything. He was about to say something else but decided to just walk away instead, leaving the blonde male behind.

Demyx watched Zexion walk away before he slowly opened to door and fallowed after him. He more-so crept along behind the smaller male.

Zexion slightly heard Demyx following him. He made his way down the spiral stair case and over to the fluffy black leather chair, sitting down putting both legs up off of the hard wooden floors. He remained sitting like this waiting for the normally overly hyper Demyx.

Demyx stepped over the back of the couch, his long legs folding up and being pulled to his chest. His lanky arms wrapped around his damp, purple trip pants, pulling his legs closer to his chest. He blue eyes wide as he peered over the top of his knees at the purple haired male.

Zexion looked at the childlike adorable male and sighed. "Ok, why did you kiss me?" he asked softly.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something but for once no words were to be found. His cheeks turned bright red and his mouth snapped shut before he hid his face against his knees.

Zexion sat silently watching his friend, and with a quiet sigh he spoke once more. "Demyx please...I need to know why you kissed me."

Demyx sat for a moment silently for a moment before he moved forward and in one swift movement pushed Zexion back onto the couch. He kissed his again, not pulling away as quickly his time. "Because I love you." he whispered.

Zexion grab the tall male by his shirt and pulled him closer. "I love you to" he whispered back before kissing him. He had waited a long time to be able to say that. The small emo boy has always thought that Demyx loved Axel and not him.

Demyx blinked in surprise before his eyes slid closed. He pulled the smaller male closer to him as he kissed back; one had at the back of his neck the other just below his shoulder blades as he held him a couple inches above the couch.

Zexion was trying hard not to move things to fast. The touch of Demyx's hands felt amazing and were perfectly soft. He slowly pulled Demyx and wrapped his arms around his waist. The small emo never wanted it to end.

Demyx wasn't going to take it any further. He knew Zexion wasn't ready for anything more and he had every intention of fallowing the smaller boys will.

Zexion slowly pulled away from his love. He didn't want to but it was getting late and he knew if he stayed there he would try to do something more then he was willing." i have to go to bed its getting late." he spoke quietly." I love you Demyx."

Demyx nodded and smiled. "I love you too Zex. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said lovingly. He bent and kissed him softly once more before he sat up and got off of the emo male. He sat on the couch for a moment before he stood and walked back to his room.

Still mesmerized by Demyx's soft lips, Zexion slowly stood and walked up stairs to his room. He never thought that the man he loved would actually return his feelings. He laid in bed and thought about what had happened and couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. 'I can't wait to wake up tomorrow and see him!' He thought to himself before drifting into a deep sleep.

Demyx sat at the black wrought iron desk in his room, his notebook open in front of him as he hurriedly wrote, and filling page after page. He was there for nearly two hours before he closed the notebook and collapsed into his bed, completely exhausted. He was asleep within thirty seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

The sun was slowly rising awakening the small emo with silver-blue eyes. As his eyes fluttered open he began to sit up in his black framed bed. Knowing his roommate wouldn't he awake yet, he decided to read his Twilight book. He read silently to fill the time he was away from his sleeping friend.

Demyx woke early and groaned. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. He stood and stretched, walking out of his room scratching his head, his hair in every direction. He was dressed in blue fish pj bottoms and no shirt. His pale skin and blond hair, and blue eyes, melding and matching each other in perfection. His six-pack abs were clearly defined and his slim figurer and narrow waist left little to the imagination. He walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, quickly finishing and pulling the same thing back on. He moved and put his hair in some kind of order and brushed his teeth, before he left the hot steam filled bathroom. He pushed Zexion's door open quietly and leaned on the doorframe his well muscled arms folded over his toned chest, his feet crossed at the ankles as he looked into the room. He smiled when he saw the boy he loved so much curled up on his bed, a bad Twilight book in his hand. "You know, Twilight doesn't count as literature." he said with one of his famous Demyx grins.

Zexion looked up at the tall male, noticing his very shirtless much defined upper body. He smiled trying not to show that he was melting inside because of Demyx's gorgeous grin. "Why are you so mean to my book?" Zexion said pouting. He stood up and walked over to the beautiful man standing in the door frame.

Demyx continued to smile, standing in the doorway. "Because that's not a book." he laughed as he pulled the smaller male to his bare chested body before pulling him into a loving kiss. When he pulled away he brushed the purple blue hair from the emo boy's face and looked into the amazing silver-blue eyes. "There, now I can see those amazing eyes you have." he said softly, his signature smile up once again.

Zexion blushed lightly, his pale-skinned hand reaching up and brushing his lover's hand away from his small face. He moved back slowly and pushes his hair back in front of his eye have become self conscious again. He looked down trying to hide and moved back to his bed.

Demyx moved, pinning Zexion to the wall. "Doooonntttt~" he whined sounding like a child. "No going to emo in your scaary roooom~" he nearly begged, "I want's to spend timeee with youuuu~!" he finished.

Zexion looked up at the tall male through his hair. "But I...I umm ok fine." he replied softly. He loved Demyx and wanted to make him happy no matter what. "What do you want to do?" he questioned.

Demyx smiled and took a step away from the smaller male. "Weelllll if you wanna know... You better get ready quick!" he said in a sing song voice before he walked out of Zexion's room and down the hall to his own.

Zexion smirked under his hair walking toward the bathroom to quickly shower. Getting out he shook his hair, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall knocking on Demy's door. "You ready yet sexy?" he asked grinning at the fact that he could finally call him that.

Demyx had only a couple of minutes to get dressed, throwing on a black shirt that read, "Melodious Nocturn" on the front and Tymee and the number 9 covering the back. the shirt came to a stop a full inch above his bright green tripp pants, black chains hung from the pockets and belt loops making criss-crosses across the greens. His hair was fixing and looking as it always did. He sat at his desk after pulling on his black leather boots. He was still there, writing in his notebook, yet again, when Zexion knocked. He smiled when he heard what he said. "Come in... I'll be ready in just a minute!" he said, writing faster now.

Zexion opened the door to Demy's room, walking up behind the blonde male and wrapping his arms sluggishly around his lovers neck. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "So what are we doing my love?" Zexion asked, looking at his tall friend with loving eyes.

Demyx hummed softly as Zexion kissed his cheek. "You'll find out when we get there Zexy." he said only half paying attention he was still writing at an almost creepily fast speed, his hand writing not changing with the speed.

The purple-blue haired emo looked at Demyx and whined "Buuuuuuuttttt DDDeeeeemmmyyyyyyy I Wannnnna knowwwww!" He made a pouty face and walked out of the room.

Demyx laughed and wrote for a couple more minutes before he stood and want to find Zexion. When he found him he pulled a blind fold around his eyes before snaking his arm around Zexy's waist. He laid a gentle kiss to his neck before he picked him up, throwing the emo boy over his shoulder before walking out of the house.

Zexion walked into the living room and waited backwards on the couch for Demy. He was counting random dots on the wall when a dark figure came over his eyes. The little emo felt a slight kiss on his neck which made him freak out. He began fighting as he was picked up and thrown over something. He screamed trying to find out what was happening

Demyx smirked. "Zex... Calm your short self! It's me! I'm not going to rape you." he laughed as he carried the emo out to his blue mustang. He set him down in front of the car door after opening it. "If you want to know where we're going you need to just trust me okay?" he asked softly, his hands comfortingly on Zexion's shoulders.

Zexion finally calm from his freak out, he sat in the car waiting for it to start moving. "De...Demy why did you have to bring me to your car like a creeper?" he asked like a child.

Demyx laughed and bent down and kissed the male lovingly. "Because it was fun. That's why." he said teasingly. He pulled away and quickly shut the door before going around the hood of the car before he climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

As the car backed out of the driveway Zexion tried to look through his blind fold. He sat in silence waiting for the car to stop again. "Hey Demy will you tell me when we're at a stop light please?" he smirked while he asked this.

Demyx smiled as he took off down the street. "Just sit there okay?" he laughed. "Do you listen to music?' he asked as he turned onto a dirt road leading to the middle of nowhere. He was taking Zexion to a My Chemical Romance concert that was playing at a place, lamely called, The Warehouse. Since the concert was early the blonde had managed to get tickets also to the midnight showing of Twilight. The later being something he didn't really care for but to Demyx was not very picky when it came to music; he listened to and liked it all.

Zexion turned in the direction of Demyx still unable to see. "Seriously my love! Where are we going?" he whined.

Demyx laughed as they pulled up to a stop sign. "You'll have to wait and see." he laughed as he hit play on the CD player not knowing what was in it. "We're stopped by the way." he said laughing softly as he waited for the CD to start.

The small emo male smiled. "Haha yay!" he said reaching over pulling the tall males face to his and kissed him softly. "I've been waiting to be able to do that. You take forever to stop. I just really wanted to kiss you and Iv been blind folded and you've been driving so I had to wait till you stopped." the sliver-blue eyed boy rambled.

Demyx smiled and kissed him again to get the smaller boy to shut up. He pulled back abruptly when he actually heard the song. Demyx's voice very clearly filled the car, his sitar setting the tune as he sang an original song. His cheeks burned bright red as he cursed and quickly shut the music off.

Being interrupted by the mullet headed male lips Zexion slid his eyes closed, only to hear music start playing. Demyx's lips pulled away from his causing the small boy to look down. Slowly glancing up he heard Demy curse and stop the music quickly. "Demy why did you stop the music? It was nice. and why did you curse? And WHERE ARE WE GOING? I love you!" he said with a smirk.

Demyx sighed and reached over taking the blind fold off of Zexion. "I love you too, and you'll see when we get there now stop asking and I turned it off because, it's only me singing and I doubt you want to hear that... I'm a horrible singer and I only have the CD because if you listen to yourself you can hear where you hit a note wrong..." he said his cheeks still pink.

Zexion finally relaxed when the blind fold was removed. Feeling like he had annoyed his love he tried hiding behind his purple-blue hair that was hanging over his face in a perfect swoop. Smiling at the fact that Demyx loved him and blushing just slightly but not enough for it to be seen. 'Why would he think I wouldn't want to hear him? I love his voice!' Zexion thought to himself. "Of course I want to hear you my love. You have an amazing talent that everyone should know of. Please don't be ashamed of it. I kind of wish you would sing to me sometime." he said almost whispering the last sentence.

Demyx smiled and reached across the small space and took Zexion's hand in his rubbing his knuckle softly. "All you have to do is ask." he said lovingly. He let out a small sigh and hesitantly pushed play again, letting the car once again be filled with his voice. It was more of a dance song this one, light and upbeat talking about some of the characters seen at a bar and how they all end up reminding you of a cartoon character. When it went off Demyx blushed a deep shade of red as he heard his voice talking. "Hey, I'm is Demyx Hisharmi-Tymee and everyone at some point knows the feeling of falling head over heals for someone, so much that it aches when you don't see or talk to them for more than a day. If you've never felt like this, then you're one of the lucky ones. This is a song about just that, and how they will never catch on. It's called 'If only you saw the way I look at you.' the speakers said his voice soft and sounding sad, the car was silent for a moment before it was filled with a beautiful sitar solo before Demyx's voice drifted soft and sweetly around them. The melody was sad and when you listened to the lyrics they were heartbreaking, though the song could have been to just about anyone if you didn't know Demyx and near everyone could relate. The blonde had never intended for the male he loved to hear the song. The blue eyed males cheeks were dark red and he was clutching the steering wheel tightly in one hand he watched the road closely trying to hide his embracement though he knew it wasn't working. His face always held his feeling like an open book, ready for anyone to read.

Zexion looked down at the hand that lay upon his hand squeezing it. He noticed Demy blushing and tightly grabbing the steering wheel and reluctantly asked, "De...Demy is this really how you felt? Is it about me?"

Demyx couldn't say anything. He only nodded and fought the edge to change the song, the blush deepened as they turned a corner.

Zexion looked at his tall blonde love and smiled. "Haha you know, you're fucking adorable when you're embarrassed!" the small boy squealed. "And umm you can change the song it you want. It seems to be stressing you out just a bit." Zexion said leaning on the side of the car waiting to finally arrive at there mystery destination.

Demyx shook his head again. "We're almost there anyways and it's almost over... So please just close you eyes and no peaking." he said the blush fading slightly.

Zexion nodded and looked down. "Okay, Okay I wont." he laughed sliding his eyes closed.

Demyx smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. He parked and jumped out of the car taking the keys with him as he went, he ran to Zexions side and threw the door open and helped his smaller lover out. He covered his eyes and walked him to the sign. The blonde kissed the emo boys cheek lightly before uncovering his lovers silver blue eyes.

Zexion smiled uncontrollably not know what to say.

Demyx smiled, he loved seeing Zexion happy, it was so rare and when you could catch the light purple-blue haired male smiling it was breathtaking. "I hoped you'd like it. And after the concert I managed to score you a back stage pass to go meet the band, thank gods for connections" he said pulling Zexion against him. "The concert should be over at about 10 tonight then we have to hall ass back to the city because I have one more surprises for you." he said happily as he kissed Zexion's temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there lovelies. This is a role play written with my love Mulletmuffin. She plays Demyx and I am Zexion. Please enjoy.

Warning:Yaoi, and rape and such.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even though we wish we did.

* * *

Zexion's jaw dropped, he was speechless. He started jumping up and down like a small child, noticing he was being completely unlike himself he stopped. The fragile emo boy turned and embraced Demyx tightly. Finally finding the words to say. "Oh my twilight THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST! How did you manage this?"

Demyx smiled and hugged Zexion back tightly. "Like I said, I have some connections. I have a friend who plays base and sings back up for a band they're touring with. I was talking to him a couple weeks ago and he offered me a pair of free tickets and back stage passes. Plus when he gets back to L.A. he is taking a copy of my music with him to see if I can get signed." he said with his signature goofy sideways grin.

Zexion wanted to ask what else he had planed but decide against it, still in shock about the concert. "That's amazing Demy! I hope it works out!" the shorter male said trying not to sound sad about it. 'I really do hope it works out right? Well... I mean what if it does and he leaves and I'm left alone. Ok Zexion, just be happy for him. Enjoy the concert you can talk about it later.' he thought to himself.

Demyx smiled, he wanted it to work out so badly. He had been trying for close to five years now for a producer to take a risk on him. Saix Maxi was his connection and the blue haired male had already found someone who was willing to listen. "I do to, now... Let's get inside." He said wrapping an arm around his lovers' waist and led him inside.

Zexion looked up at the tall blonde male who was leading him inside to where his favorite band was playing. He was excited to see them play and go backstage. "I still can't believe you did this. Thank you so much!" the silver-blued male squeaked while flipping his purple-blue hair and pulling it back into his face.

Demyx smiled, "Your welcome my love." he said sweetly as be bent and kissed Zexion deeply, the concert had already begun and one of the two opening bands had already played, Escape The Fate was on now and after that was My Chemical Romance. The oceanic blue eyed male loved that he could openly be with Zexion hear and people wouldn't tell them how disgusting it was or vile. He could hold the boy he loved so dearly and no one even noticed. He jumped and danced around with his silver-blue eyed lover and was covered in a thin layer of sweat by the time the concert ended.

Zexion was dancing around and enjoying the concert with Demyx. When My Chemical Romance finally came on stage he danced and jumped even more, screaming and cheering them on. The end of the concert came leaving the small emo hot and sweaty, but happy, well happier. He became excited once again when he realized what else Demyx had told him about after the concert.

Demyx found himself watching his usually emotionless lover with loving, almost surprised bright oceanic blue eyes. He found himself paying more attention to the smaller male than the music_. _When the concert was over he pulled Zexion against him, kissing him lovingly. "Gods, you smile is breath taking. I wish I saw it more." he said softly, as he looked down at his emo lover.

Saix was standing behind the pare smiling slightly. He quickly dropped the smile from his face before he spoke. "Alright love birds. If you want to meet the band before you have to get back to the city you better hurry." he called his voice free of any emotion.

Zexion kissed back slowly before pulling away. He heard Demyx and blushed a soft pink color, looking down. Jumping when he heard Saix speak.

Demyx sighed softly "Way to ruin the mood Saix!" he huffed, fallowing the dark blue haired male backstage.

Zexion nodded in agreement, his excitement visibly building the closer they got to the band. He was trying hard not to appear to be acting like a fan girl. The small male was holding onto his lovers hand as if his life depended on it, hoping he wasn't hurting the tall, gorgeous male.

Demyx laughed softly at the boy he loved excitement. "You're to cute." he murmured softly, not really to Zexion but more to himself. The band came out and the blonde was sure his hand was going to break as the small emo held it in a death grip.

Zexion released his lover's hand realizing how tight his grip was. He was unable to say anything when the band came out, mainly being concentrated on remaining standing. He slowly began leaning on the strong blonde for support.

Demyx smiled, wrapping his arms around Zexion.

Gerald Way, the lead singer, smiled brightly. "Demyx!? You showed! I thought when we talked last you said you didn't think you would be coming?" he said hurrying over and basically tackle bro hugging Demyx who managed to keep all three men up.

Demyx laughed. "I wasn't planning on coming originally. I was going to send Zexion hear with my name and hope you guys didn't kick him out." he said still laughing.

Milky Way laughed softly "When glad you showed bro." he said staying where he was, "Now, who's this?" he asked with a smile to Zexion.

Zexion looked up at Demyx with a confused look. "You were going to send me here alone?" he said in an almost sad tone. "And I'm Zexion." He noticed his words were shaky, causing him to hide behind his hair.

Demyx sighed softly and turned Zexion to face him. "Love, I'll explain later okay? Right now just enjoy being here, okay?" he asked softly.

Ray Toro smirked. "Zexion. I think we've heard about you, haven't we Frank?" he asked looking over to his other band mate who also had a smirk.

Demyx blushed bright pink. "Have I ever told you guys I hate you?" he said jokingly.

Frank Lero laughed, "Yes I think it's been brought up." he teased.

Zexion smiled, "Okay fine! And you've talked about me?" he said looking at Demyx. "Its amazing to meet you guys!" the small boy spoke trying to hold back his excitement.

Demyx smiled and looked at his watch. "Zex, we have about forty-five mins until we have to leave but if we can leave before that it would be better." He said before Milky Way grabbed his arm and yanked him up onto the stage and shoved a guitar into his hands, leaving Zexion down with the others.

Gerald smiled at Zexion. "So yooure Zexion~" he nearly purred.

A moment later Demyx and Milky Way could be heard playing up on the stage.

Zexion was trying to pull his hair in front of his face; he became nervous being left alone with the other band members. "Ye...Yes I ... I ummm yea I am." he stuttered nervously, looking at he floor.

Demyx was still playing as he looked over his shoulder. "Don't harass him guys!" He called and played to the end of the song before walking back and snaking an arm back around Zexion's waist. "Zexy, are you ready to go or do you want to stay longer?" he asked after kissing the blue haired males cheek.

Zexion jumped not knowing it was his blonde love. "N...no we can go. I keep forgetting we have something else to do." the fragile emo almost whispered.

Demyx sighed softy. "Babe, if you wan to stay longer we can. If we leave in the next fifteen minutes we will still have plenty of time, okay?" he said lifting Zexions chin to look at him.

Zexion blushed when the tall male called him babe; he stood on the tips of his toes slowly kissing Demyx's lips. The sliver-blue eyed male smiled into the kiss never wanting it to end, an emotion he felt every time his lips came into contact with the strong luscious lips of his love.

Demyx kissed him back, only pulling away when one of the band members cat whistled at them. "Well, I think we're leaving." He said going over and saying goodbye to them all and waited for them all to say goodbye to Zexion before he lead the smaller male out of the building, ignoring the things they yelled after them as he made his way back to his blue mustang, his and intertwined with Zexions. He opened the stunning boys door and let him get in before he moved to his side and climbed in. "Did you have fun love?" he asked looking over to him as he started the car and started back to the city. He glanced at the clock, and hour and twelve minutes until midnight, until the premier.

Zexion nodded and stopped deciding to speak instead. "Yes, of course. I had a blast!" he said trying to sound as happy as possible. He had suddenly gone back to being himself, his almost emotionless self. "And you my love did you have fun?" he questioned.

Zexion sat silently as he held his lovers hand. He was unsure about what to say next.

Demyx sat not even realizing his CD was playing once again. "If you could do anything tonight... What would you want to do?" he asked glancing over at Zexion.

Zexion thought for a moment before replying "Anything... anything at all. I'm with you." He smiled as they drove down the highway. "What would your answer be if I asked you the same question?"

Demyx took no time to answer. "Whatever made you happy." he said quickly. He had known the answer to that for years. He knew he would do anything if it meant Zexion was happy and gave him a chance to see the smile he cherished so much but rarely got to see.

Zexion smiled uncontrollably looking at Demyx. "Your sooo... sweet! Ok so now to what you said at the concert. You were going to make me go alone?" He asked in a sad tone, as his smile slowly washed away.

Demyx sighed, "Don't sound so sad." he said softly. "I was going to send you alone or with someone of your choice, before I knew you returned my feelings. I always had tickets for you to go and for you to meet them. I just wasn't going to go because... It was becoming really hard to be around you. I just wanted to scream every time I saw you, tell you how I felt. I was actually planning to move out to tell you the truth..." he said softly, his amazing blue eyes fixed on the road as he spoke.

Zexion looked away from him quickly. "I...I don't know what I would have done if you had moved out." he said now looking done trying to hide that he was on the verge of crying. 'I made him want to move out. He couldn't be around me. Why wouldn't he just tell me how he felt?' The purple-blue haired boy thought.

Demyx took one look at the silver blue eyed boy and pulled over onto the side of the road. He spun in his seat and held Zexions cheek in his palm. "Please... Don't cry. I'm not moving out. I'm not leaving. I'm staying exactly where I am. With you." he said gently.

Zexion looked at the gorgeous man before him as a small tear ran down his face. "Promise?" The small male whispered through deep inhales trying not to break down into tears.

Demyx took on an enticed expression, he so rarely got. "Zexion. I promise you, I will stay by your side, I will never betray you, I will fallow you wherever your life takes you, and I'll love you for as long as you'll let me. You are my world Zex I would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask it." he said, his voice soft, but stern, his hand still on Zexion's cheek, his thumb wiping the tear away gently.

Zexion gently brushed his lovers hand off of his cheek, leaning over and collapsing into his strong arms. "Demyx I love you so much. I really don't know what I would do without you." the silver eyed boy whispered gently. The shorter male leaned back moving his hands to the blondes face and kissing him deeply, with a passion Zexion had never felt himself use before.

Demyx kissed his lover back with the same deep passion. He held the younger male closer, deepening the kiss slightly more. After a time he reluctantly pulled away. He needed a breath and if he didn't pull away now he wouldn't be able to. "Zexion I love you more than anything. Always remember that." he whispered lovingly.

Zexion nodded slightly; sad the kiss had to end. "So umm what time do we have to be at that other thing you planed?" he asked finally remembering his love had planed something else for them to do.

Demyx sighed. "First things first, I will be finishing that kiss later, but we need to be there no later that 11:30." he sad pulling back on to the highway and taking off on the mostly empty lanes.

Zexion giggled at his love. "Oh you will, will you?" He asked in the most sarcastic voice he could make.

Demyx smiled. "Yep! And you know you'll let me too." he laughed, as he turned off the highway and into the Warren Theater parking lot. "Alright hurry." He said getting out of the car.

Zexion quickly got out of the car catching up with Demyx. "Yes.. Yes I will." he said giggling. The small emo grabbed his lovers hand and held it as they walked.

Demyx smiled his fingers winding with Zexion's. He laughed softly as they walked from the car to the ticket booth. "Uh... I preordered tickets." he said and sighed as they asked for his name and ID. "Demyx Tymee." he said as they looked over his ID. A moment later the card and the two tickets were handed to him. He smiled and thanked the man handing the tickets to Zexion. "Lead way love." he said kissing his cheek.

Zexion smiled as he looked at the tickets. "What haven't you thought of? GODS you're amazing!" he said with pure excitement as he walked to the auditorium.

Demyx smiled brightly and picked two seats in the middle of the theater and sat down leaving the other for Zexion. "So... My goal is to make the best two days ever. How am I doing so far?" he asked running his thumb over his excited lovers knuckle.

Zexion didn't have the right words to say. Demyx had made him, a boy who shows no emotion smile uncontrollably almost all day. "I don't think I can even put how amazing it is into the correct words"

Demyx smiled happy with the answer. "If you could do anything you wanted to complete it. Make it the best day ever. What would you want to do?" he asked his startlingly blue eyes set intently on the male he loved so much.

Zexion thought for a moment, and then replied "My answer is still the same as it was. Anything as long as I'm with you. But it would be nice to go home a sit on the couch and do nothing."

Demyx smiled. "Then that's what we'll do." he said as the previews started.

Zexion leaned on his tall blonde loves arm and laid his head in the crook of his neck. "I know iv said it a lot today but I love you Demyx." he whispered as he waited for the movie to begin.

Demyx wrapped an arm around the smaller male, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too." he whispered back as the movie started.

Zexion sat for a moment watching the credits roll before standing up. "That was fantastic! Thank you so much for bringing me!" He almost squealed.

Demyx laughed, he still didn't understand the appeal, and after the movie it most defiantly wasn't a book. He smiled as he stood, helping Zexion to his feet. He kissed the pale blue eyes male lovingly. "I'm glade you liked it love." he murmured. "Now let's get him."

Zexion nodded, taking his lovers hand and walking out of the theater. "So what do you wanna do when we get home?" He asked with a small yawn.

Demyx smiled seeing Zexion yawn. "We can decide when we get there love." he said as he climbed into the driver seat of his blue and gold racing striped 1988 Eleanor Mustang and started the engine.

Zexion agreed and sluggishly and got into the gorgeous mustang. He snuggled into the seat getting comfortable, watching Demyx as he drove. "Today was amazing. Thank you so much. You're absolutely the best thing to ever happen to me." The small boy said sleepily with his rarely seen smile plastered on his face.

Demyx smiled brightly, his had coming to rest on the blue haired males knee, rubbing mall circles as he drove the short way's back to the large two story home they shared. Ten minutes later he was pulling into their drive way and turning the car off. The blonde hoped out of the car and hurried over to Zexion's side of the car, opening the door and picking the boy up bridle style and carrying him up the three steps to the front door.

Zexion felt a pair of strong arms lift him out of the car and carry him to the front steps. He moved his head slightly closer to Demyx's chest. "Can we just lay in your bed for a little while? Pwetty Pwease?" The small childlike male asked in a sexy groggy voice.

Demyx sucked in a sharp breath, fuck... that voice, god damn it; it was adorable and may have just succeeded in slightly turning the blonde on. He carried Zexion to his bright blue room, laying him on the black bed spread. "Don't talk like that..." he murmured as has he moved, changing out of his tripp pants and putting on a pair of gray pj bottoms with rainbow striped ducks printed all over. He tossed his shirt in the corner and flopped down on the bed next to the blue gray eyed male.

Zexion looked at the tall male with a confused look. "Talk like what?" He asked in the same sexy groggy voice as before. He gently laid his head on Demyx's chest looking up at him with his silver blue eyes showing his tiredness.

Demyx let his head fall back. "Like that." he huffed, his arms wrapping around the smaller male. He looked up and kissed Zexion softly. "Go to sleep love." he said quietly.

Zexion shock his head quickly. "I don't wanna." He whined like a small child.

Demyx raised a brow. "Then what do you want to do?" he asked the obviously sleepy male.

Zexion gave him a devilish smirk. "Well..." He said not bothering to finish his sentence as he slowly hovered his head above Demy's. He leaned down kissing the blonde male with passion, one hand on his lover's neck.

Demyx's blue eye closed, one hand tangling in Zexy's hair, the other resting on the small of the other boys back. He let the smaller male stay on top of him as he brought the kiss down to a slow, deeply passionate kiss. He was in no hurry; he had every intention of taking all the time he wanted to explore his lover's mouth.

Zexion smiled into the kiss, but he wanted to see what his love would do if he stopped it. With that idea in his mind he slowly pulled away from the male he loved so much.

Demyx whispered slightly as Zexion pulled away. He looked up at the male, pouting, "Fine..." he pouted.

Zexion gave a small laugh. "I was trying to give you a chance to take control. I'm not much good at being in control. And don't pout. No matter how cute you look." He said trying to explain himself and saying the last part more to himself then the blonde male before him.

Demyx raised a brow. "I was in control; I was just leaving you as you were. We were doing what I wanted if you didn't notice." he teased, flipping them over to were he lay atop Zexion, his knees on either side of the smaller males waist.

Zexion taken slightly by surprise didn't say anything else. He merely wanted the kiss to begin once again.

Demyx put a hand on the back of Zexion's neck, lifting his head slightly so there lips met once again. He tried to keep the kiss slow and passionate as it had been before.

Zexion still in his almost neon red skinny jeans, combat boots and Escape the Fate band t-shirt, kissed back with no hesitation.

Demyx's free hand slipped up the hem of the blue haired males' shirt, His fingers running lightly over the smooth flat skin, never breaking the kiss.

Zexion felt his lovers hand go up his shirt, sending shivers down his spine. A small moan escaped him unwillingly. He smiled slightly into the kiss happy he was finally able to do this.

Demyx smiled, hearing Zexion moan. He pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, before moving to the smaller boys' neck, kissing and biting gently. His hand still running over the blue haired males' skin.

Zexion gasped as Demyx bit his neck. "D...Don't... don't...d...d...don't do that." He said his voice breathy and eyes closing.

Demyx hummed. "With a reaction like that you're only tempting me." he murmured moved slightly and biting him again, sucking on the spot gently. He had no intention of leaving a mark, but Zexion was to cute for him to even try not to tease.

Zexion exhaled shakily. "S...Stop... Stop th...tha...that." he almost whispered slightly arching his back.

Demyx smiled, "Hmmmm I don't want to thought" he hummed against Zexion's pale skin, moving again and biting a little harder, though still not enough to leave a mark.

Zexion moaned loudly, his back still slightly arched. Not knowing what it would do he decided to snake his arms around his lovers' neck, and gently pulled his blonde hair.

Demyx smiled felling Zexion arch beneath him. His eyes closed as the boy he loved pulled his hair. His head want back with the tugging of his hands, a small low moan escaping him.

Zexion smirked hearing Demyx moan. The small emo move his hand to the blondes face moving his loves head from his neck kissing him.

Demyx kissed back deeply, not nearly as slow and gentle as he had before. He picked himself up off of Zexion slightly as the kiss continued. He could feel himself growing hard and he didn't want to take this any further. He didn't want to rush their relationship that much.

Zexion loved the slight roughness Demyx had. He knew he shouldn't let it go any further but didn't want to stop. He was enjoying it far too much to stop.

Demyx finally pulled away fifteen minutes later. He rolled off the smaller male."Zex... I think we need to stop." he said softly looking down at the blue eyes boy.

Zexion frowned. "I know." He sighed. He cupped Demy's face kissing his lips quickly. "What should we do?" He asked becoming tired again.

Demyx smiled, pulling Zexion against him. "It's like three o'clock in the morning. How about some sleep? We can do whatever you want when we wake." he said kissing Zexion softly.

Zexion nodded curling into Demyx's chest and quickly falling asleep.

Demyx held Zexion for a time just, held him. After a while he drifted off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there lovelies. This is a role play written with my love MulletMuffin. She plays Demyx and I am Zexion. Please enjoy.

Warning:Yaoi, and rape and such.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even though we wish we did.

* * *

Zexion woke up early the next morning noticing Demy's arms around him. He was still in his clothes from the day before so he slowly escaped his lovers grasp. The small emo made his way to his black and deep purple room. Walking into his closest he got a pair of black sweats and decided not to wear a shirt. He took a quick shower and put on the sweats, towel drying his hair and shaking it; it fell perfectly in front of his silver-blue eye. After brushing his teeth and finishing up he walked back to his tall blonde loves room.

Demyx as fast asleep when Zexion left and was still asleep when he returned. He had rolled onto his stomach, his mouth slightly open as he slept.

Zexion walked into Demy's room and saw he was still asleep. The purple-blue haired male walked down stairs and read New Moon while he waited for the mullet haired boy to wake.

A while later the blonde finally woke he stretched as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He flopped down on the couch, laying his head in Zexion's lap. He closed his eyes and rolled facing the emo boys bare stomach.

Zexion quietly laughed at the tall male. "Well hello to you to my love" he said with a smile.

Demyx smiled and kissed the blue haired males stomach softly. "Good morning love." he said sleepily.

Zexion leaned down and kissed his lovers lips softly. He smiled at how cute Demy looked in the mornings. "How did you sleep?" He asked lovingly.

Demyx snuggled closer to Zexion. "Fantastic." he hummed. "How about you?" he asked with a small cute yawn.

Zexion looked away from the boy with ocean blue eyes trying to hide how cute he thought that was. "Perfectly" he said with a smirk.

Demyx was quiet for a time, as he tried to wake up, his face was hidden in Zexion's stomach. At some point he woke up and smirked slightly. He ran his tongue lightly over the blue eyed males stomach before biting the spot gently.

Zexion jumped when Demyx bit his stomach. "DEMYX! AHHHHH whhhhhhhyyyy? Why would you do that?" He asked in a high pitched voice, laughing.

Demyx giggled softly, licking the red mark he had left with his teeth. "I sawy..." he laughed.

Zexion looked down at the tall male. "Demyx." he said all to seriously, "I need to talk to you."

Demyx pouted. He hated when people spoke to him like that. Like he was incompetent. He sat up and looked at Zexion. "What is it?" he asked tucking his legs up under him.

Zexion looked at him. "Awwh babe don't pout it's just that we... we umm... we forgot that Axels coming to stay with us this weekend. I... I didn't mean to be so serious, it just popped into my head." the shorter male said before kissing Demyx's lips softly.

Demyx nodded. "I had remembered he was coming. He said he would be here at noon so for him that means he'll show up at around four." he said laying back down.

Zexion smiled. "Oh ok. And I... I really am sorry for getting so serious." he said apologetically hiding behind his hair once more.

Demyx sat up once again and cupped Zexion's cheek. He kissed him lovingly, "Stop apologizing for everything." he whispered, his lips still barely touching the smaller males.

Zexion nodded slightly. "Okay. I'm sorry." he said pausing for a moment. "Damn it, sorry... ugh sorry... AHHHH ok I'm gonna stop talking." The small emo said feeling like an idiot.

Demyx smiled and kissed the male again, there were still traces of the passion the kiss had held the night before and it was clear he was holding back now.

Zexion pulled away slowly. "Gods Damn it just kiss me the way you know you want to." he said his silver-blue eyes full of lust.

Demyx smiled and moved forward, kissing Zexion with a hot lustful kiss, which was anything but gentle as he pushed the blue haired male down onto his back.

Zexion kissed back with as much passion as lust, snaking his arms around his lovers' neck.

Demyx smiled, feeling Zexion's around his neck. He never broke the kiss, his fingers dancing over the pale boys exposed flesh.

Zexions lips moved in perfect sync with the blondes. He ran his finger down the center of Demy's back, before deepening the kiss.

A tall red headed figure quietly opened the door to the couples house, trying to be as quiet as possible walked into the front room, only to find the two a little 'busy'. The tall figure cleared his throat announcing his arrival.

Demyx jumped at the sudden sound and pulled away from Zexion, spinning around and looking at his emerald eyed best friend, the blonde's cheeks flushing the same color as the red heads hair. "Y-You're actually on time for once!" He said embarrassed shock.

Zexion looked up quickly hearing the same sound as his lover. "A- Axel your here... I'm gonna go put a shirt on now." the emo male said getting up an walking to his room, only to be stopped by the tall man.

Axel looked at the two as Zexion stood up. "Aren't i always my dear Demyx?" He asked sarcastically putting his arm out stopping the boy who was a lot shorter then him. "And why cover a gorgeous body like yours little Zexy?" the red haired figure said with a wink.

Demyx smiled "That's what I keep telling him!" he laughed as he stood up, crossing the room to his friend.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Really guys. So you just want me to go shirtless all day? He asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Axel laughed pulling his blonde friend into a one armed hug. "So uh there anything you two wanna tell me? And yes... Yes we do." he laughed.

Demyx hugged Axel back, before wrapping his arms round Zexion, pulling him back. "Hell, Axel is the only one with a shirt on!" he laughed kissing Zexion's shoulder. The blonde smiled cheekily at the red head. "Nothing comes to mind, why do you ask?"

Zexion gave a small smile trying to be the person Axel knew him to be, almost emotionless. "Oh uhhh yea nothing comes to mind." the shorter male said from behind his hair.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure? 'Cause I uhhh I saw you two on the ummm the couch kind of uhhh 'busy'." he said putting air quotations around the word 'busy'.

Demyx smiled brightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, leading Zexion back over to the couch, pulling the boy he loved into his lap.

Zexion was pulled onto Demy's lap so he leaned back and rested his head on the blondes shoulder. Whispering to his lover, "should he stay in my room?"

Axel looked at them, " ugh ok whatever where can I put my stuff?'" he asked impatiently.

Demy looked over to Axel. "Toss it either in one of the guest rooms or in Zexion's." he told the red head, his arm wrapping around the smaller males waist, his chin resting on Zexion's shoulder.

Zexion smiled placing his hands on the blondes, waiting for the red head to leave the room.

Axel rolled his eyes. "But if I'm in Zexys where will he be?" he questioned suspiciously.

Demyx smiled."With me." he smiled happily, biting Zexion's shoulder lightly.

Zexion moaned softly, slowly sinking lower into Demyx's lap. "Why tease me like that?" he asked his voice having traces of lust in it.

Axel walked upstairs dropping his stuff in the emo males' room. "I wonder if they know how obvious it is that there doing 'stuff'?" the spiky red head asked himself aloud, before heading back downstairs.

Demyx laughed. "Weell... Right now its because It makers Axel uncomfortable, and because the little noises you make are adorable!" he laughed kissing Zexion gently. "AXEL! WE ARENT DOING ANYTHING! GAHH!" he yelled teasingly.

Zexion turned around quickly so he was facing Demyx. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a smirk roughly kissing the blonde.

Axel rolled his eyes walking down the stairs. "Stop whatever your doing I'm coming in the room." he yelled trying to make sure not to walk in on them again.

Demyx kissed back and pulled away with a laugh "Way to kill the mood Axel!" he laughed,"And don't even pretend to be offended, I've walked in on you and Roxas doing far worse." he said shuttering.

Zexion nodded before smirking again "I don't care I was entertained." the emo said before kissing his lover again.

Axel finally made it into the room with his hand over his face. "Yes well ugh whatever." he said removing his hand. "AHHHH GUYS REALLY I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING DOWN!"

Demyx fell onto his back laughing "Axel... stop being a pansy!" he laughed his cheeks taking on a flushed color from all the laughter.

Zexion pouted "Why do you have to ruin my fun?" he asked getting off of his love.

Axel looked at the small boy "So what are we gonna do?" he questioned his tall blonde friend

Demyx smiled and reached behind the couch, "Well for starters Fire starter." he said with a smiled as he threw a large water balloon at the red head. "CATCH!" he yelled jumping off the couch, grapping Zexion's hand as the balloon broke in Axel's face. He pulled his small lover along with him as he raced through the house, careful not to trip Zexion, and out the back door.

Zexion ran with the tall male out side. "Why in the hell did you have a water balloon in the house?" He asked with a laugh still very surprised.

Axel shook his not so spiky red hair shock at what had just happened. "Oooooh your gonna get it water boy!" He yelled chasing after the pair laughter in his voice.

Demyx smiled at Zexion. "I have random stuff all over the house, just gotta look for it he said breathlessly. He turned a corner and she smiled seeing the water hose. He stopped and turned it on, the nozzle keeping water from going everywhere until he pulled the handle. He waited for the phyro to turn the corner before drenching him with the hose.

Zexion laughed watching the fire starter get drenched. Quickly turning to hide behind the tall blonde in case Axel decides to get them back.

Axel scream as cold water came in contact with his body. He was trying to block some of the water with his arms but failing. Giving up for now he threw his arms out and spread his legs looking like a star he let the water cover his body. "Ok you two your sooo gonna get it now!" He yelled jokingly as water went into his mouth.

Demyx laughed and looked to Zexion, "Run." he laughed before dropping the hose and taking of again.

Zexion ran back into the house and found one of the hidden closets with Demyx behind him; he grabbed the blondes arm pulling him into the small closet with him.

Axel felt the water finally stop opening his eyes, before running to find the pair.

Demyx smirked. "Hey Zex..." he said tossing a cup of water in the small boys face and racing from the closet and out the front door.

Zexion gasped as the water hit his face, chasing after the water lover. "I'm gonna get you blonde!" The boy yelled still chasing after the tall blond only to run straight into Axel's chest. "Oh oooww" he whined. "Are you made of fucking metal?!"

Axel came around the corner only to have Zexions small body crash into him roughly. "Ahh Zexy I found you!" He said with a devilish smirk "You shall be my captive until your tall friend surrenders and no… no I'm not." The red head had answered the emo's question and teasingly trapped him all at the same time.

Demyx peaked into the house and looked at them "Oh nose! They teamed up!" he squeaked and took off once again.

Zexion heard the male take off once again. Escaping from the fire starters grasp taking off after his lover.

Axel followed close behind Zexion. "Psst hey hey Zexy go that way an jump on him!" He exclaimed excited to finally have a plan.

Demyx heard there plan and ran down the street a short ways to the same pond he had been at only two days ago.

Zexion went to jump in Demyx only to find that he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" The boy questioned.

Axel looked confused as well. "I don't know." He said while beginning to search for the blonde.

Demyx was hiding up in a tree hanging over the pond. "Ha! If you cant find me I win!" he yelled smiling cheekily.

Zexion walked down to the pond thinking his water loving friend would be by the water, only to find him not there. "Demy all I want is a kiss!" The small boy said loudly, pouting on the ground by the clear blue water. He hoped this would convince the taller male to come out of hiding.

Axel continued looking for the blonde at the pair's house. "Ok Demy if your still here come I have your little boy toy captive!" He lied laughing.

Demyx snorted moving farther out over the water. "Lies!" he yelled laughing and falling back over the branch his legs locked around the branch.

Zexion giggled seeing his love hanging from a tree. "Haha no its not. Now come down here!" the small boy yelled back with excitement.

Demyx was still laughing, his cheeks turning pick as blood rushed to his head from hanging upside down. "I think I want to stay here for a bit." he said looking at Zexion with loving eyes. "Where's Axel anyway?" he asked looking around.

Zexion looked at the taller male as he turned pink. "He's at the house looking for you!" he giggled.

Axel looked in Zexys room still unable to fine the blonde male. "DAMN IT DEMYX! Where the FUCK are you!?" he yelled to himself.

Demyx laughed letting his arms fall above his head. "Well he's not very good at this game." he laughed "He sh-" He cut off his eyes growing wide as a he gasped the branch snapping, sending him falling head first into the shallow pond, that was only about 4 and a half feet deep. He hit the water with a large splash, water rushing into his lungs as he tried to resurface.

Zexion watched as the males arm fell above his head, hearing a crack and seeing Demyx fall caused the silver eyed boy to panic. "Oh my gods Demyx! Demyx come up! please." he yelled running to the water.

Demyx's head slammed into the bottom of the pond, hitting a large rock. His head was spinning he lay there for only a moment he started to cough, choking on water as he forced himself to the surface. He was coughing violently water spitting up everywhere, he held the back of his head as he choked, trying to get the water from his lungs.

Zexion ran into the small pond reaching for his lover. "Demyx! Oh Demyx! You scared the living hell outta me!" he said panic in his voice, "Holy hell are you okay?" The small emo finally reached the tall blonde looking at the back of his head.

Demyx half swam half drug himself to the bank, collapsing onto his hands and knee's still coughing up a steady stream of the dark murky water, the back of his blonde hair turning crimson

Zexion ran to Demy's side. "De-Demy just... just hold on okay. Demy can you stand at all I'm taking you home NOW." he said frantically trying to get the blonde to his feet just enough for him to carry his love home.

Demyx got to his feet, his eyes heavy and lungs burning, the back of his head only felt numb. "Zex... Stop... Mmmm fine. Just... Help me home please." he said slowly, leaning heavily on the smaller boy as he started to walk.

Zexion looked him and nodded, tears in his silver eyes threatening to fall. "Okay." he whispered, fighting all urges to break down. The purple-blue haired male couldn't stand to see Demyx like this.

The short walked seamed like a never ending maze to Demyx as he walked back to the house. It took them longer to get back than it normally would have normally. Demyx was forced to stop every minute or so as his head spun. Finally they reached the house.

Zexion walked Demyx over to the couch slowly. "Okay Demy just sit here for a minute I'll be right back." the small boy whispered running to find Axel.

Axel heard the pair come in the house and ran down stairs. "Finally!" He yelled sarcastically, only to see Zexion running toward him with tears in his eyes. "Don't tell me what happened just take me to him." he said to the panicking boy following him to the front room. "Holy hell Demyx what the hell did you do!?"

Demyx sat down, his blue eyes closing and head bent forward. He slowly blinked his eyes open with a fare amount of difficulty when Axel and Zexion walked into the room. "Branch broke when I was over the pond... Hit my head on the bottom... tried to breath under water... doesn't work." he managed before coughing again, more mucky water hitting the hard wood floor.

Zexion walked over and fell to his knees in front of the tall blonde. "How ya doing Demy?" he asked tears running down his face. "Axel we have to take him to the hospital or something." the purple-blue haired male said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Axel shook his head as if to say no, he knew Demy hated hospitals. Walking away to get the first aid kit he left Zexion alone with the blonde. "Oh it is not smart to leave Zexion with him isn't it?" he asked himself.

Demyx whipped his mouth before looking into his lovers eyes. He whipped the tears from the short boy's cheeks and smiled slightly. "Zex... Mmmm fine... really. It's just a concussion probably. And I've had plenty of them to know what it feels like and know that its not a huge deal. Just... please. Stop crying." he said running his thumb softly over Zexion's cheek.

Zexion nodded taking his lovers hand and kissing his palm softly. "Okay." the silver eyed male said as strongly as he could, waiting for Axel to return.

Demyx smiled; "Come here love." he said softly starting to pull Zexions towards him.

Zexion moved closer to the blue eyed male never getting off of his knees.

Demyx sighed softly and slid from the couch, pulling Zexion against him. "Are you okay? You seem more freaked... than I am." he said softly pausing for a moment and closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness passed through him before he continued.

Zexion watched as Demyx got off of the couch as he was pulled against the taller male. He nodded as Demyx spoke. "Please get back on the couch" the small emo whispered looking down at the floor.

"I'm back" yelled Axel as he walked into the front room. Seeing Demyx on the ground with Zexy made him curious. "Demyx why is your tall ass on the floor. Get back on the god damn couch. I'm trying to fix your head. And Zexion calm yourself he's fine so back up." the red head demanded.

Demyx rolled his eyes and moved back onto the couch pulling Zexion onto his lap as he want. "You people are so... bossy." he finished after a moment.

Zexion sat on Demy's lap watching as Axel washed the blood away, hiding his face in the water lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry Demy. I'm so sorry." he whispered, his silver eyes still hidden in the blondes shoulder.

Axel face was twisted with shock as he saw the gash on the back of his close friends head. "Heyyy water boy we ummm might need to take you somewhere, this is a little worse than I thought." he spoke slowly trying not to worry either of the two.

Demyx held Zexion close "Zex... Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything." he said softly. "I was... being stupid." he said his eyes closing again, he was finding it harder and harder to keep them open. He forced them open when he heard Axel speak, though he only heard part of what the red head had said. "What?" he asked his voice sounding a little far off.

Zexion looked at Axel. "A-are you sure? And I am though Demy." he asked his voice shaky as turned back to his love.

Axel nodded repeating what he had said.

Demyx huffed and laid his head on Zexion's shoulder. "How bad is it?" he asked in the same voice. "Never mind... It's probably bad... If its got you... freaked and my head feeling... numb... and dizzy..." he said quietly.

Zexion sat there unsure of what to do. "Okay. So umm maybe Axel should just take you. I'll stay here and clean up the mess." the silver eyed male said knowing he wouldn't be able to help Axel any and would just be in the way.

Axel looked at them both simply nodding. "You have to get off of him small one." the fire starter laughed being his smart ass self.

Demyx ran a hand through Zexion's hair and gently pushed the small boy from his lap. He pushed himself to his feet and swayed trying to stay upright. He realized that he was scaring his love but he was trying his hardest to over how shity he felt, hoping to not scare Zexion anymore.

Zexion remain sitting on the couch as his lover stood. "Good luck." he whispered tears coming to his eyes once more.

Axel walked over helping Demy walk over to the door. "Zexion stop being so emotional and go emo somewhere." He snared getting annoyed with the small emo boys. "C'mon Dem lets get you out of here."

Demyx glared at Axel. "Leave him... alone Axel. Don't be an ass." he nearly hissed. He sent one last look at the boy he loved before heading out the door with his red headed friend.

Zexion began to clean the messes made by the blonde's water balloon attack and the accident. Tears streaming down his face, Axel words had hurt him. The sliver eyed boy had thought once he was away from most of the other orgy members all of that would never be said to him again, of course he was wrong.

Axel looked back at Demyx. "Well he shouldn't be so emotional. Your fine, so if he's gonna be like that he can just go emo in a hole or something." he said starting the car and driving down the street.

Demyx shook his head. "He doesn't need you shit. Do... do you not think... he got enough of it... when we were all part of the... Organization?" he asked, looking over to the fire starter. "I've finally gotten... him to show emotion... and your trying to... get him back... to how he was. Always miserable and feeling like they all... hate him." he said resting his head against the window with a grimace.

Axel looked at the injured male with disbelief. "Wh-what do you mean show emotion? I don't think he knows how." he said with a laugh, enjoying bashing on the little emo kid.

Demyx gave him a hard look. "Axel. That's enough." his normally light almost airy voice hard and sounding. "You hate it when people... talk shit about you. What makes you think Zexion... will like it anymore than you?" he asked coldly.

Axel turned into the hospital parking lot and found a spot. "Okay Demy what the hell is going on with you? Hit you're so hard you forgot how much fun it was to torment him?" the red head almost yelled turning off the car and getting out. He walked over to the other side to help the blonde out, before walking into the building.

Demyx turned to the red head with sad eyes, "It was never fun... Not for me... and certainly not for him..." he said taking a few steps before grapping onto Axel for support.

Axel lead him into the hospital, taking him to the front desk. "I wasn't there so you can explain Demyx. And are you not going to answer me what's going on with you?" He asked anger in his voice.

Demyx cringed away from Axel's anger. He answered the woman at the counters question on what had happened before turning back to Axel. "What do you mean?" he asked softly

Axel watched as the woman filled out paper work. "I mean with the little emo. You dating 'em or is he just there for your entertainment?" the fire starter asked threw clenched teeth trying to hide his anger somewhat.

Demyx looked up at the red head. "I'm dating him. Axel, you know better than anyone... how much I've always cared about him... And when you... And I dated... You might as well... have been my world. But you left me... so please... don't act like this means... something to you." he said softly his blue eyes pleading.

Zexion finished cleaning the house and sat on the couch for a while. The boy who rarely smiled got bored and ran out to the dark wood just down a little further then that dreaded pond. Axels word running through his head, tears beginning to fall once more. 'He's right I am overly emotional' he thought to himself, 'maybe I should just go hide somewhere and never come out.'

Axel frowned. "Look Dem... I- I came to spend the weekend with you so i could get you back, get you away from that emotionless emo kid. "his frown getting bigger as he spoke.

Demyx looked at his friend with sad watery eyes. "Axel... you had my heart for the longest time. I spent four years trying to figure out what I did wrong." he said slowly, "I was heart broken... We had been together for five years and you left me for Roxas... Zexion is the only one I've had even really as a friend since then... you wouldn't even talk to me until a year ago..." he said softly, "Axel... You can't get me back... I'm finally... happy again... And if I ever got back... with you... I would spend every day... wondering... If you would stick around..." he said sadly. "I cant live like... that.. anymore... I'm happy with... Zexion... I love him." he finished looking at his friend hoping he would understand. "Axel... You're my best friend... but... that all you can be... anymore...I can't let you hurt me again." he added, tears running down his cheeks.

Axel was speechless but slowly becoming furious."HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE, NO, SOMETHING SO EMOTIONLESS?" he yelled, causing the entire lobby to look at him. The woman at the front desk finally motioned for them to follow her into a room.

Demyx cringed and stumbled back his arms involuntarily flying up in front of his eyes, a reaction left over from the time when he dated and lived with Xigbar. "Axel..." he whimpered.

Axel noticed the blonde hide his face when he yelled slowly remembering Xigbar. "Oh gods Demy no I would never. I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to but please that was a real question will you answer it please." he spoke frowning at what he had done, stepping forward to hug his friend.

Demyx slowly lowered his arms. "I... I... How could you leave me for someone as needy and whiny as Roxas?" he asked softly his eyes burning with tears.

Axel looked down. "He seemed so perfect. I thought I loved him the moment I saw him. That's how. Now you answer my question. It's only fair." the fire starter said just as the doctor came in.

Demyx looked to the doctor with a sigh, moving away from the wall that he had been using to keep steady. He turned blue eyes back to Axel. "I love Zex because I know he won't hurt me, and because he's amazing, he never fought back when all of you tormented him, he took it and carried on. He's not emotionless; he just doesn't trust you guys. He doesn't want to be hurt, and everyone knows that I couldn't hurt someone purposefully if I tried." he said having to pause often before he turned his full attention to the doctor and was surprised when the face was familiar.

Axel looked at Demyx then to the doctor "Okay doc so what can ya do?" he questioned still slightly annoyed.

Demyx watched the doctor trying to figure out why he knew him. He seemed so familiar, and it was starting to freak him out, no knowing how he knew this man.

Axel looked at the doctor annoyed still waiting for an answer.

The doctor walked over to Demyx before saying anything. "Nothing. But I can give you meds for the dizziness and such." He said looking at the blonde "Other than that nothing. I understand why you brought him but it's not that bad just have him take a shower and then you'll see that it's a lot better then it looks." The tall doctor said to both Demyx and Axel.

Demyx didn't hear the doctor, his oceanic blue eyes had drifted shut, unable to keep them open any longer.

Axel nodded taking a prescription from the doctor. "Thanks" he said looking over to the blonde. Walking over and picking Demyx up, carrying the light male to the car. The red head sat the water boy in the seat buckling him before getting in and driving home.

Demyx woke again as they reached the halfway mark back to the house. He blinked open groggy blue eyes and looked around in obvious confusion. "Wha..." he said barely audibly.

Axel looked at the confused male "I'm taking you home there was nothing they could do." He said blankly annoyed he had to go back to a house and stay with the small emo kid.

Demyx said nothing and quickly passed out once more.

Zexion was still out in the woods. He was up in the tallest tree in the center of the wood thinking to himself. Axels words still in his head.

Axel drove past the pond know they would be at the home in mere minutes he woke the ocean blue eyed male gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there lovelies. This is a role play written with my love Mulletmuffin. She plays Demyx and I am Zexion. Please enjoy.

Warning:Yaoi, and rape and such.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even though we wish we did.

* * *

Demyx slowly woke, and looked around, seeing that they were pulling into the driveway. He blinked in surprise seeing the front door open. He got out of the car and made his way up the front steps. "Zex?" he called, panic starting to set in when he received no answer.

Zexion had a faint smile on his lips never wanting to come down from the tall tree. The tree was peaceful and the tree would not torment him and he loved it still refusing to get down.

Axel slowly followed Demyx laughing. "Haha good, he's gone now I don't have deal with all his blank stares." He said a little to loudly.

Demyx turned and face the red head was teary blue eyes. "Stop." he said before pushing past the taller male he knew Zexion was going to be in the forest somewhere, but he could be anywhere. He hurried into the trees before he started calling the name of the male he loved.

Zexion was looking at the sky his face as emotionless as it had been when he was with the organization. The silver eyed boy heard footsteps coming toward him at a fast pace. He then began to hear his name. "Demyx" he whispered to himself. He refused to make himself get down to find his love. He was at peace up in the tree.

Axel just walked into the house. "What does he see in that silver eyed purple haired freak." He asked himself sitting on the couch.

"Zexion please!" Demyx called. He was beginning to panic, what if something had happened, and the short male was hurt or dyeing?

Zexion heard the panic in his lives voice. "Demyx I'm up here." He said his voice so monotone his face expressionless but his eyes on the verge of tears once again. "I don't want to come down though."

Demyx looked up into the tree and lat out a sigh of relief. He pulled himself slowly up into the tree and up to the branch Zexion was on. He leaned against the tree trunk a leg on either side of the thick branch.

Zexion looked at his love. "What do you need my love? And I don't wanna go home I wanna stay here." the purple-blue whispered his hair falling perfectly in front of his silver-blue eye.

Demyx sighed. "Then I'll stay with you..." he said softly his eyes drifting close once more."Zex... are you okay?" he asked softly.

Zexion shook his head. "No you want you need to go home and rest. And of... of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked looking down to the ground that was so far away.

Demyx opened his eyes. "I'm not going back without you. I'll stay here for a long as you do and I'm fine with however long you want to be here. But... don't lie to me. You're not, your already slipping back to how you were in the organization. I hated seeing you like that. You're letting Axel get to you." he said sitting forward.

Zexions face was emotionless. "No I haven't and no I didn't. I'm fine." he said looking down to the ground before jumping off the branch.

Demyx groaned "Really Zexion? I just got up here." he called down he slid down the tree not willing to jump.

Zexion watched as Demyx slid down the tree. "Well you wont go home with out me so ya know I have no choice." he said his voice monotone once again and his face blank, not even his gorgeous silver-blue eyes showing any sign of emotion.

Demyx dropped the rest off the way to the ground, stumbling back into the tree. His hand moved to the back of his head. "Sssshhhiiitt..." he groaned his head spinning. "Zex... Don't... Please... This isn't you." he said softly. "Zexion. Just a few hours ago you were... Happy. Now... You're letting Axel hurt you. Don't let him push you back to where you were." he begged.

Zexion remained looking down. "No, it is me. This is who I've been since I started the organization. The only reason I've been visibly happy is you, an- and now Axels back and he's still the same as he used to be." the small boy said never taking his eyes from the ground. "Demy are you okay? Y-Your head I mean." he questioned quietly.

Demyx ignored Zexion's question. "Zexion. You just said it yourself. Only since the organization. Zex... I've known you since high school. I know this isn't you." he murmured tilting Zexion's chin up to look at him.

Zexion sighed. "Demyx I-" he stopped himself quickly kissing the tall male.

Demyx kissed him back. "Zexion. I love you so much." he said brushing the hair from his eyes.

Zexion tried smiling but failed. "I... I love you too Demy." he whispered.

Demyx pulled away slightly. "Zex... I don't want you saying that if its not true... If you don't mean it. I would rather you just tell me now." he said quietly. "Zexion... I just... I just want you to be happy." he finished softly.

Zexion frowned. "Of course I mean it Demyx. Why would you think I don't mean it? Demyx your my world. You're the reason I wake up every morning. Even in the organization, when everyone tormented me even you, you were my everything. You were always with Axel or someone else. No matter what you or your friends did to me I still loved, no love you. Not showing emotion is my defense, my wall, and you broke through that. The day you told me you love was the happiest day of my life. Then you told me you were going to move out and that crushed me. When I said I don't know what I would do without you I meant it, I mean it. My world would crumble without you Demyx. You're the love of my life and it doesn't matter if I'm yours or not. Demyx I love you and I always have. I always will, forever." he said tears streaming down his pale face. He had just told his love everything he's ever wanted to say and probably more. The small silver eyed boy took the taller males hand kissing his palm the same way he had done before. "Please... please believe me." he begged quietly.

Demyx had tears in his eyes and he pulled his hands away from Zexion only to wrap them around the smaller male. He pulled him to his chest. "I believe you. I really do. I always hated the way they treated you. It made me feel sick when they made me do the same. I tried to keep from it, keep them from it, but if I didn't participate Xigbar... He would beat the shit out of you... So I tried to choose the lesser of two evils and pick on you instead, and it killed me inside. I tried to get there attention off of you, onto someone else, usually me. I was so happy when you finally left the organization because it meant that you wouldn't be tormented everyday. T-that was when they finally turned there attention to me... Forced to 'date' Xigbar, or really just forced to be everyone's bitch for the sole reason that if I didn't they were going to come find you. I could never have lived with myself if I had let that happen. Not after how all of us had treated you for so long." he said holding Zexion close.

Zexion pulled away. "You what?! I...I...I would've come back. I would've made them stop. I didn't care that they did that, that you did that to me. You were perfect, you were fine, and no one was hurting you. I was happy. I left so I could be left alone for just a little while. I'm tormented every where I go. I'm used to it. But you, you weren't an-and... Oh god Xigbar. What the hell did that creep do you?!" he spoke his quiet voice frantic.

Demyx shook his head. "I-I don't want to talk about it..." he murmured his eyes looking haunted.

Zexions eyes shot up looking at the tall male. "Oh Demy..." he whispered, "I...I am so sorry. You should have come to find me. I would've gone back. Distracted him again." his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow.

Demyx closed his eyes for a moment trying to clear his head. "Zexion. I would rather go through it again than have brought you back. They were going to do the same thing only worse to you. I'm okay. And you were free of them. What's done is done. I don't want you to feel like it was your fault, because it wasn't, It was mine. Mine that they wouldn't leave you alone, I should have tired harder to protect you." he said his eyes still clouded but not nearly as haunted as they had been a moment ago.

Zexion pulled Demyx into a tight embrace burring his face in the tall males chest. "I'm still so sorry my love." he whispered tears streaming down from his beautiful silver-blue eyes.

Demyx held the small male close. "Zex, it was worth it. You are worth it." he said resting his cheek on the blue haired boys head.

Zexion remain where he was, due to the mere fact that he didn't want to move away from the blue eyed male. "Ma-maybe we should go home... Axel... is there alone." he said reluctantly, pausing when he said the redhead's name.

Demyx sighed. "Okay love." he said bending down and kissing Zexion. "If he says anything, of does anything to you, and I don't see it. Please tell me. Okay?" he asked softly.

Zexion nodded as they began to walk toward the house. "Umm h-how did you know where I would be?" the small boy asked slightly confused.

Demyx flushed a pale pink, looking very much like Marluxia's hair. "I-I would watch you at the organization... I realized that when you were upset you always want to the forest so I just guess this is where you would be..." he said softly.

Zexion smiled for the first time since Demy's accident. "Awwwwwwwe you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" he squeaked sounding like a child.

Demyx's cheeks changed from Marluxia pink to Axel red. "I-I... hmmm" he huffed looking way from the blue haired boy.

Zexion laughed softly. "Oh babe don't pout. You know I love you." he said pulling the taller male closer to him.

Demyx smiled and leaned down kissing the male as they walked back to the house. "I love you too." he said softly. "Hey... Zex.. I want you to stay away from Axel unless I'm with you. Okay?" he asked softly.

Zexion nodded. "Otay anything for you my love." the small boy beamed, showing off a smile that no one except Demyx ever saw.

Demyx smiled brightly, the way Zexion looked when he smiled was breath taking. "I feel greedy." he said his arms wrapping around the emo boys waist, laying a gentle kiss to his neck.

Zexion closed his eyes, feeling Demy's lips on his neck. "And why is that my darling Demyx?" he asked, his voice becoming that sexy slightly groggy sound.

Demyx smiled against his loves neck. "Because It makes me happy that only I get to see your amazing smile." he said whispered in the boys ear.

Zexion let out a small giggle. "Mmmm I see." he hummed, his voice sexily groggy once more, a half smirk spreading across his face.

Demyx smiled as they walked up to the back of the house. "Come on love. Are you hungry or anything?" he asked.

Zexion shook his head. "No." he whispered. The small emo's appetite had been gone all day, even just the thought of food disgusted the small boy.

Demyx nodded. "Okay... Well I was going to make your favorite for dinner tonight... are you going to want it or no?" he asked leading him into the house.

Zexion shook his head reluctantly. "No...n-not really." the shorter male said looking down and hiding behind his hair as they walked into the front room.

Axel sat on the couch, watching a scary movie when he heard the two come in. "Aye Dem you find the little cutter?" he asked getting pissed off once again.

Demyx smiled softly at Zexion before his face fell, It was quiet clear that the mild mannered, no hate male was pissed. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy he loved and walked into the room and turned the TV. off. "Axel I swear to the gods. One more time and I will kick you out of my home. I am so sick of the way the entire Organization treated Zexion. It want right and still isn't. You my be my best friend but I don't want a friend is a dick to people for no reason. I don't care if you think It. I cant control what you think but you will not be saying it. Not to me and certainly not to Zexion. And on top of that don't come in here saying that you want me back. That you care about me. Because we both know that you don't and you never did." he said the hurt and anger clear in his voice, and his oceanic blue eyes just daring Axel to go against him.

Zexion turned quickly so he could hide in the blonde's chest.

Axel stood up, speechless. He walked past the couple saying something under his breath. "See you tomorrow morning." the fire starter finally said before walking upstairs to Zexions room. "Why did I pick that stupid little freaks room?" he asked himself.

Demyx ran his hand comfortingly through Zexion's pale blue hair. "Come on love. Let's go to bed." he said lovingly.

Zexion nodded walking to his loves room. "So Dem you never told me what the doctor said about your head." the boy stated quietly, as they reached the room.

Demyx paused."I... Shit..." he mumbled and sat Zexion on his bed. "I... honestly cant remember..." he huffed still trying to come up with it. "I know I have a concussion... and I know that I'm not bleeding anymore... and that my lungs hurt like a bitch. He gave Axel some meds for me to take but I don't know where he put them." he said pouting, not being able to remember exactly what the doctor said.

Zexion looked at him standing up. "Oh okay. Hey I'll be right back ok my love" he called quietly walking out of the room and down the hall to his room. The small emo knew he was breaking his promise to Demyx but he needed a pair of sweats. He knocked on the door announcing he was there before walking in. "Axel I-I'm just g-getting a pair of s-sweats ok. And wh-where are Demy's meds or wh-whatever the doctor gave you?" he questioned nervously.

Axel heard a knock at the door but before he could say anything the small emo walked in. The redhead rolled his eyes not listening until he heard the blonde's name. "Oh it's on the counter in the kitchen. He could have already taken it if you hadn't run off like a little child. GODS YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING! DO YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE JUST MAYBE YOU COULD AT THE LEAST ACT LIKE A NORMAL WHATEVER YOU... ARE?" he started yelling as he became furious, "now get out... please." he demanded.

Zexion ran out of his own room, taking his shirts off as he slowed down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen he found the medicine bottle and got a glass of water before heading back to Demyx's room. Finally getting to his lovers room, he walked in handing the glass and the meds to the blonde before changing and laying his shirtless body back on the bed.

Demyx put the things down almost as soon as they were handed to him. He moved closer to Zexion and held him close. "Zex... Are you alright?" he asked softly. He had heard the yelling and his stomach was twisted in knots.

Zexion nodded closing his silver-blue eyes. "May-maybe you should g-go take a shower Dem." he suggested stuttering slightly.

Demyx ran his hand lightly over Zexion's stomach. "Not until you tell me what happened." he said softly.

Zexion was starring blankly at the ceiling above him. "He yelled a little that's all. Nothing to freak out about ok babe." he answered quietly his silver-blue eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Demyx stood and quickly left the room, nearly slamming the door behind him. He walked to Axel's room and flung the door open. "Get out." he hissed. "I told you to keep your damn hateful thoughts and comments to yourself." he said his eyes pooling with heart-broken furry.

Zexion jumped as his lover stormed out of the room. "Shit I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut." he said to himself chasing after Demyx.

Axel looked at the blonde with apologetic eyes. "No Dem I-I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to. Demyx please." he begged.

Zexion showed up at the door falling to his knees. "Demyx its ok just let him stay. It's fine." he huffed slightly out of breath due to fear and that falling to his knees knocked the breath out of him.

Demyx was so rarely angry he didn't even know what to do with it, though the second he saw Zexion all anger left him and he dropped down beside the male and ran his hand gently down the blue haired boys back pulling the smaller body against him. He looked up at Axel. "Whatever..." he said softly. "I'm not joking Axel. No more." he said standing, bring Zexion up with him.

Zexion smiled slightly. "Thank you Dem Dem" he said standing on his tip toes and kissed the blonde softly.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Thanks Demyx, and ok no more." he said rather softly.

Demyx didn't know what to say or do, he just kissed Zexion back before give the others the most lost look and opening his mouth to say something. He gave up after a moment when no words left his mouth. He turned on his heals and want straight for the bathroom.

Zexion looked at the tall male walking away, confusion in his eyes. He shook his head and walked to his lover's room. Lying on the bed he began to stare at the ceiling once again.

Axel shrugged and deciding to change and go to sleep.

Demyx stayed in the shower for nearly half an hour before he finally got out. He pulled on some rainbow striped pj bottoms and walked back to his room, his hair still dripping slightly.

Zexion remain the way he was never taking his eyes off of the ceiling. "Hey Dem! Enjoy your shower?" he questioned happy to see his love but still confused by what the blonde had done before.

Demyx smiled slightly. "Yea... It was nice..." he said crawling into bed, not feeling like messing with his hair.

Zexion nodded, still not looking at Demyx. "That's good." he said his voice falling into a whisper.

Demyx said nothing. It was painfully obvious that he truly had no idea what was going on. He stared blankly at the wall across from him, his back against Zexion. After a while his eyes slid closed and he drifted into a restless shallow sleep.

Zexion had begun to drift into sleep when shot up quickly with a smirk. "DEMYX!" he almost yelled pulling the blonde onto his back. Climbing on top of his lover he leaned down kissing his neck gently. "Pay backs a bitch." he whispered into Demyx's ear seductively before moving back to the other male's neck.

Demyx jumped awake, out of the stupid nightmare that refused to leave him alone, a noise of surprise escaping him. He relaxes slightly when he realizes its Zexion. "P-pay back for what?" he asked in a sleepy, sexy voice.

Zexion smirked. "You bit me earlier today, turning me on." he said trying not to show that he was uncomfortable being slightly dominant.

Demyx raised a brow. "I don't remember that..." he said dead serious, he didn't remember most of the day, just bits and pieces. Though with his voice as groggy as it was it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not.

Zexion smiled his usually hidden gorgeous smile. "Oh well." he said as his lips found there way back to males neck biting it gently.

Demyx sucked in a slight breath, his eyes closing and head falling to the side. He would easily have flipped them, knocked Zexion off of him. But he did see the point, feel the need or have the energy.

Zexion smiled into the blonde's neck, kissing it before biting once again this time slightly harder. He began to leave a trail of gentle kisses up to Demy's lips. He pulled away thinking for a moment. "Should I stop my dear Demy?" he questioned quietly.

Demyx let out a small breathy moan as Zexion bit his neck once again. "Wha-?" he asked his eye lids heavy.

Zexion laughed softly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked once again kissing his loves chest.

Demyx tried to blink his eyes open but failed miserably. "I- Whatever you want..." he said softly.

Zexion nodded knowing Dem was tired, getting off of the blonde and the bed in one swift move. He walked out of the room and downstairs. The silver eyed boy wasn't tired at all so he sat down turning some music on lowly, he began to dance around trying to tire himself out. Knowing the song he sang it quietly to himself.

Demyx fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there lovelies. This is a role play written with my love Mulletmuffin. She plays Demyx and I am Zexion. Please enjoy.

Warning:Yaoi, and rape and such.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even though we wish we did.

* * *

Xigbar stood in the corner of Demyx and Zexion's living room, the shadows hiding him. He smirked seeing the emo boy dance around.

Zexion danced laughing at his own idiocy. "Oh I bet Demy's asleep now...loser." he laughed to himself. He sat on the black leather couch alone, pondering on what he should do next.

Xigbar stepped out of the shadows. "Well... The kid can smile. That's a shock." he said sounding rather board.

Zexion jumped hearing the dark man voice. "X-Xigbar w-what are you doing here? Do even be-begin to th-think you can get anywhere cl-close to D-Demyx." he stuttered trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake anyone.

Xigbar snorted. "Like you can keep me from my old pet." he said with a dark smile already walking towards the stairs.

Zexion was becoming furious. "I don't want you anywhere close to him. Not again. So lets make a deal, Yes?" he questioned in hope to get the evil male to want to leave his poor love alone.

Xigbar raised a brow. "Let's hear this 'deal' first." he said turning to face the small male.

Zexion nodded trying to hide his terror. "Me. I go with you where ever you want. You do as you please with me. And Demyx gets left alone." he said trying to keep his voice strong.

Xigbar thought about it, "I don't know kid. I already know Demyx is fun, and energetic. That works well for me. I think you would be to much a pain in the ass." he said walking away again.

Zexion started freaking knowing how to do this followed his instincts. "Oh but Xiggy there's a whole other side of me to explore. A side only my boyfriend see." he said trying anything to keep the creep away from Demyx. 'Demy protected me for so long and this is how I can finally return the favor.' he thought to himself.

Xigbar looked out the window and saw Axel's car. "Oh! Even better!" he said jogging up the stairs.

Zexion let out a sigh of relief, waiting a moment before running upstairs to Demyx's room. Quietly shutting the door he ran to the bed. "Demyx! Demyx wake up now! Please!" he begged tears of pure terror running down his face, shaking his love vigorously. He hadn't realized how much he was still terrified of Xigbar and the others.

Demyx woke his eyes wide and confused. "Zex?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "w-what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

Xigbar slipped into Demyx's room and stood in the doorway his arms crossed. "What a pity. I was going to let you two off easy but I think I've just changed my mind." he said coldly.

Demyx's blood ran cold. "X-Xiggy..." he whispered the terror evident. In the next moment he was against Xigbar's chest gun in his back

Xigbar smiled, he loved the way you could almost taste Demy's fear. "Now... My darling Demy." he said kissing the blondes neck. "Call for Axel." he whispered cocking the gun.

Zexion began crying harder as he heard Xigbar cock the gun. "X-Xigbar please don't do this. I'm begging you...please. My offer is still yours. Please I-I'll do anything just let him go." the small boy pleaded his silver eyes becoming blue from the tears. His terror and need to help Demyx clear in his voice.

Xigbar sneered at the boy. "Yes I've thought it over... I don't agree." he said waving a hand, black energy flying from his fingertips and wrapping around Zexion's wrist before pinning them above his head on the wall. Xigbar laughed slightly when the bindings pined the boy so high he was standing on his tip toes. "Now DemDem... Call Axel." he commanded.

Demyx looked over to Zexion a look of sorrow in his oceanic blue eyes, it was clear he was hating himself for letting Xiggy find them, he looked up at Xigbar and felt the gun push more into his back. "A-AXEL!" he yelled hoping the red head would ignore him.

Zexion jumped as he was pinned to the wall. Looking at his lover he saw the sorrow in the blonde's gorgeous blue eyes.

Axel's eyes shot open as he heard Demyx yell for him. Getting up quickly and running to Demy's room, he threw the door open. "Demyx what's wro- Xigbar." he growled. "What the hell are you doing here!" the redhead demanded anger in his voice, as he remembered all the times the man before him had hurt the blonde.

Xigbar smiled as Axel ran in. "Good to see you two flamer." he said, waving his hand again, Axel being pinned to the wall as well, only a foot away from Zexion. "Goodie! Now that I have you all here. Do you want to know our games or do you want it to be a surprise?" he asked, his one good eyes sparkling darkly.

Demyx closed his eyes; he knew what was to come. He knew the "games" Xigbar would play he could already feel the pain returning from all the time he had "played" them wit the black and white haired male. "Xigbar... J-just let them go... please." he asked softly, he could feel the older male growl against his back as he spoke.

Xigbar couldn't hide his anger. He had always thought the blonde had talked to much for his own good. He released Demyx only to back hand him with enough force sending him reeling back into the head board, holding his stinging cheek, blood dripping between his fingers from the torn flesh.

Zexion began to struggle trying to run to his love. After awhile he gave in, hanging his head down as tears ran down his pale face.

Axel pushed forward off of the wall. "Bastard!" he yelled, knowing he couldn't do anything to help he became quiet quickly.

Xigbar smirked ignoring the pair pinned to the wall, only looking at Demyx. "Now love, you know how I hate it when you speak without permission." he said sickly sweet as he moved over to the blonde.

Demyx only nodded, not moving away knowing if he did he would receive a punishment. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Xigbar, after a moment he sent a silent warning to his best friend and boyfriend, hoping that they would understand.

Xigbar smirked. "Now... Demy... I think our game will be one of my favorites..." he said running his hand along Demyx's side. "Take your shirt of. I want to see my artwork. he said his eyes glittering with amusement.

Demyx nodded slightly and pulled the thin blue tanktop he had pulled on just before laying with Zexion, off and tossed it to the floor.

Xigbar pouted. "I see you convinced Vexen to help you hide them all. How rude." he said waving, Demyx's chest glimoured for a moment before the magic fell, showing that every inch of his torso was covered in scars, some were deep, bubbling up and red, others were shallow, only faint white lines, but all crisscrossed spelling hateful and demeaning things into the blondes pale skin. "Now.. I think its time to add some new literature don't you?" he asked sounding like he genuinely wanted to know Demyx's opinion.

Zexion looked only to his the love of his life body cover in horrific scars. "Demyx! I-I am so sorry. Please Xigbar don't hurt him not again." he begged quietly as tears ran down his face.

Axel looked at Demyx's body with disgust. "You're sick! How could you do that to another being you ARROGANT ASSHOLE!" he yelled furiously. "I'll kill you when I get away!" he threatened thrashing around against the wall trying to get free.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something only to have Xigbar's hand cover his mouth and shove him back against the wall.

Xigbar waved a hand, the same black matter snaking around Demyx's wrist and pinning them backwards to the wall, forcing the blonde to turn and face the blue painted structure. His back looked the same as the front with the exception that there was a long strip of unharmed skin straight down the blonde's spine. The blue eyed male laid his head against the wall just waiting. Xigbar stood from the bed and walked up to the red headed fire starter. "You know... You really should learn to watch what you say, It could end up hurting you... or someone else." he said with a smile as Demyx cried out in pain, a new word being burned into his stomach, in charred letters the word "Whore." now lay forever burned into the pale flesh of the sitar players flesh. He then moved over to Zexion, "And you," he hissed his hand flying and striking the emo boy across the face, "I'm sick of your begging. ONE more plea from you and you will forever regret it." he spat in the smaller males face before crossing back to the bed and moving to were he had Demyx pressed firmly between his legs, and ran a lanky hand down the musicians back. "Hummm... Lets see..." he hummed twirling his free hand a knife suddenly between his fingers, twirling lazily.

Zexion sat for a moment. "No please I beg of you just stop." He pleaded trying anything to get the attention off of Demyx.

Axel looked at the man. "Never." He spat.

Xigbar smirked at the two, and drug the blade slowly down Demyx's spin, loving the satisfying scrap as it ran over the bones. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of respect for the blonde when he didn't cry out, only squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing hiked. When he got to the bottom of the water boy's spine he moved to the right slightly, twisting the knife deeper into the flesh. "Your friends must love to see you in pain, they sure aren't accepting my warnings." he murmured in his ex-lovers ear.

Zexion cried as he watched the knife go down the blondes back. "Demy I'm so sorry." he cried quietly to himself letting his head drop unable to watch anymore.

Axel gasped not expecting to see the sight he had. Closing his eyes quickly wishing it was all just a dream, he didn't dare say anything.

Demyx couldn't say anything as the knife was pressed back into his skin, he could feel the stick blood running down his back and could smell the charred flesh on his stomach. His hands clinched, clinging to nothing as Xigbar carved letters down his spine. The blonde had felt it so may time he could feel through the pain what letters were being used. He mentally said them to himself, 'U'... 'N'... 'W'... 'O'... 'R'...'T'...'H'...'Y'... 'Unworthy' he thought to himself as he put all the letters together. Tears were streaming down his face the pain almost unbearably but unfortunately one he was used to. He felt Xigbar lean forward and kiss his neck gently. "Demyx... It's true. Your unworthy. Unworthy of pity, unworthy of friendship or compassion. Unworthy of love." he hissed, his breath smelling of souring alcohol. He looked to the pair on the wall. "Now that I'm done with my darling Demy. Would one of you like to voluntary to play next?" he asked sweetly.

Zexion let out a sigh of relief. 'Oh thank gods.' he thought to himself. Keeping his head down and remaining silent in hopes that Axel would do the same.

Axel looked up. "No your will not put your hands on either one of us you creep. He maybe an emo but you will NOT hurt Zexion!" the redhead yelled.

Demyx looked up in surprise and over to his friend. He loved that he was standing up for Zexion but hated that he hadn't kept his mouth shut. He tired to move but nearly blacked out from the pain.

Xigbar raised a brow in surprise. "I take it you want to go first." he said with a dark smile. He walked over and jerked Axel's hands free of the wall and tossed him into the center of the room a clear force-field coming up in a three by three circle around him, preventing him from leaving. The circle was truly a cylinder having both a top and bottom, and only allowing noise and oxygen to pass through. "So fire starter. Sexy Sexy fire starter. Lets see how you handle the hot seat shall we?" he asked with a sideways smile. He snapped and the bottom of the cylinder, beneath Axel's feet burst into flames.

Zexion looked up quickly, shocked that the fire start had stood up for him. "Axel no!" he yelled all to late. He watched as the bottom of the clear cage like cylinder burst into flames.

Axel groaned as he was thrown to the floor, only to have some kind of clear object form around him. Standing quickly the bottom became engulfed in flame causing things to heat up quickly. He held his breath refusing to let the strong pain get to him. "You won't break me!" he yelled his eyes showing the pain he was in.

Demyx tried to break free only to lose consciousness, the last thing him hearing being his lovers terrified voice and to see Axels' legs be swallowed by flames.

Xigbar smirked and nodded making the flames grow hotter. He had no intention of killing the red head, he only wanted to hear him scream, beg for it to stop. Oh how satisfying it would be to hear the cocky male break.

Axel inhaled quickly as the flames grew hotter. "Ok- No I won't do it. I won't beg for mercy." he yelled through clenched teeth. He was using all strength he had in his body not to cry out in pain, the flames burning his flesh. For every moment he remained with the fire he grew weaker. 'I might have to give in earlier then I thought.' he complained to himself.

Xigbar raised a brow, He commended Axels' strength and discipline, but he knew he could break the red head, He smirked and the fire grew hotter turning a blue on the ends.

Axel winced as the pain increased. "Ok Ok! Stop Just Stop Please! You win! Ok I may be a Fire Starter but there's only so much even a fire starter can handle." he screamed in agony.

Xigbar smiled and waved a hand the fire vanishing and the cylinder shattering, melting into the floor when it hit. "I'm glad you finally see. When I play games... I ALWAYS win." he said before turning to Zexion, his binding breaking. "Ill play with you next. But I want Demyx awake for it. So take care of your friends I'll be back soon." he said before spinning on his heel and leaving the room, the door slamming shut and locking behind him.

Zexion fell to the floor, quickly standing and running to his love. "Demyx. I- I love you and I'm so sorry. I should have been faster. I'll be right back." He said through tears, running to get the first aid kit.

Axel dropped to the floor lying down gently. The pain in his legs only becoming more noticeable.

Demyx was still unconscious and his arms bound to the wall.

Zexion ran back into the room and over to his unconscious love, only to look over and see Axel on the ground. Immediately becoming conflicted. He apologized to Demyx before going over to Axel. The small emo looked at the redhead who was covered in burns. "Thank you." he whispered before beginning to clean up the burns. "I'm so sorry if this hurts a lot." he spoke one last time before hiding his beautiful silver eyes behind his pale blue hair.

Axel looked at the boy with pained eyes. "Thanks for what?" he questioned looking over to his blonde friend who was unconscious, frowning. "SHIT!" he cried as pain surged through his body. "That fucking hurt." He said lowering his voice trying not to scare the already shaken up boy with strangely beautiful eye who was trying to help him.

Zexion's vision began to blur. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered trying not to cry in front of the tall redheaded male.

Demyx stirred hearing Axel cry out. "Axel?" he asked worriedly spinning and moving only to have pain shoot through his body and a cry escape his lips. He looked up and saw that his hands were still pinned to the wall. "Fuuuuuckkk..." he whined. "Axel... A-Are you okay? Zexion... did he do anything to you?" he asked turning as best he could to see them.

Zexion looked down thinking about what Xigbar had said. "No. H-He didn't." he said barely loud enough to be heard. He continued to clean the burns on the redhead's body.

Axel looked at the small emo. "Aren't you going to tell him the rest Zexion!?" he asked in shock. "Ok Zex... Stop trying to fix me. It hurts like a mother fucker okay." He demanded slapping the boy's shaky hands away from him.

Demyx glared at Axel. "W"ll you fucking stop that!" "e nearly yelled at the red head. "H"'s'trying to fucking help you! Stop being such a Fucking ass-hole!" "e almost spat only to finish with a wince.

Zexion looked at his love with sad eyes. "N"… No Demyx its fine he's right. If it hurts I should stop its okay." "e whispered trying to get the blonde to calm down again. "A"d he's'right about something else my love. I should tell I just don't'want to." "e spoke once more as a small tear ran down his face.

Axel looked at the blonde. "L"ok Dem I'd'tell you but it'd'be better coming from him. Now turn back around so he can help you please." "e said as politely as he could.

Demyx huffed and turned back only staying like that a moment before getting annoyed. "XIGGY! UNTIE MY ARMS PLEASE! I'V' LOST ALL FEELING IN THEM!" "e yelled loudly, knowing it would echo through the house and that the eye patch wearing male would hear him. A moment later the black binding faded and his arms fell to his sides, "T"ANKS!" "e yelled back knowing that if he didn't Xigbar would be pissed. "Z"x..Ihat did Xigbar say to you?" "e asked slowly moving over to help with Axels' injuries.

Zexion began freaking out as Demy came closer to them. "D"Demy you just need to relax. You don't'have to help I-I'v' got it. And he said he wanted you to be awake when he..." "e said stopping before he could finish the sentence.

Axel looked at the blonde once again. "D"myx stop and go relax, let Zex take care of you." "e said forcefully.

Demyx shrugged, "H"nestly... I-I'm'used to this..Inly going to Vexen maybe a day later..Ind Xigbar won't come back until we have taken care of you and he knows that I won't lose consciousness again..." "e said sitting in the floor. His back was killing him and he was finding it difficult to get his body to move when he told it to but he was determined not to let on to it, it would only make them freak out more. "T"e only thing I'm'not used to is the burn..Ind that hurts like a bitch but not nearly as bad as I'm'sure Axel feel's'" "e said with a weak smile. "S" stop worrying so much about me..." "e said looking between the two people he cared most about in the world.

Zexion nodded slowly letting his pale blue hair fall perfectly in front of his silver eye. "O"" "e whispered never looking up.

Axel groaned. "F"ne do what you must just do it quickly. Please." "e begged as pain once again shot through his body.

Demyx moved forward ignoring his own pain. He knew how to take care of burns like this. This Xigbar and Marluxia both had done to him, just never burned things deep into his skin. He held his hands just over Axels' burned flesh after a moment his hands were surrounded by water that was quickly turning red from the redheads blood and the dead skin and he gently cleaned the burns.

Axel's mouth fell open. "I forgot you could do that. Thanks Dem." "he redhead said quietly.

Demyx smiled slightly, "Most people forget I can do anything beside carry around my sitar." "e said softly cleaning up all the burns, and shaking his hands, the dirty water evaporating. "Z"x..In the cabinet over my sink..Ihere is a purple container, and a black bottle beside it, can you bring them over here?" "e asked, "O"! And a wet rag to please." "e finished.

Zexion nodded getting up and walking to the blonde's bathroom. Looking in the cabinet he found what he was told to get and got a rag wetting it before walking back into the room. "H"re" "e said his word barely audible as he walked back to where he had been, still hiding behind his hair letting a tear escape him.

Axel looked up at the male apologetically. "I"m'sorry Water Boy I didn't'mean to." "e said his voice strong.

Demyx smiled slightly and laid the cloth on Axels' forehead. "D"n't argue with me..Ihis burn is going to give you a high fever and you'r' going to feel like shit, if it's as bad as I think it is you really may feel like you're dying..." "e said unscrewing the lid to the black bottle. "N"t to freak you out but it's a bad third degree burn and your skin will start peeling off in the worst part." "e said sounding fairly calm and lacking all of his usual energy. He handed Axel four white pills and grabbed a cup off his bed stand, seeing it full of water he handed it to the red head. "T"ke those." "e ordered before moving to the purple container. "Z"x..I'm'going to need your help." "e said, calmly, frowning a moment later when he couldn't get his hands to cooperate enough to open the jar.

Zexion nodded fighting his need to break down, his need to feel safe again. "W"-what do you need babe?" "e asked softly.

Demyx sighed and handed the jar over. "F"rst, could you open that? Second, help me get them on the burns, it will keep them from getting infected and it will help to bring high temperature down." "e said his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

Zexion nodded once again moving his love gorgeous blonde hair out of his ocean blue eyes. "O"." "e said taking the jar and opening it for the blonde as he watched Axel.

Demyx offered a small smiled and took the jar back and taking a glob of the jelly like substance and gently rubbed it on the burn.

Axel laid his head on the ground. "S" what's going to happen to Zexion?" "e asked the tall blonde.

Demyx didn't look up. "N"thing If I can help it." "e said simply. Finishing putting the ointment on the burns, "D" you think you can move enough to lay on either the bed or the couch?" "e asked the red head.

Axel nodded. "W"th Zexion's help then yea probably." "e said.

Zexion jumped hearing his name and looked over at the two confused. "W"it what?" "e asked still in a slight daze.

Demyx looked at his love worriedly. "H"lp me get Axel onto the couch..It is closer and not as hard to get on." "e said already helping the burned fire starter to sit up.

Zexion looked at him. "O" but you just give me Axel a-and you go s-sit down or something. "He said quietly

Demyx shook his head, "I"m'okay..Ieally..Iust..I need to be doing something anyway... Just help me." "e said softly, struggling to move, his body not responding how or when he told it to.

Zexion frowned. "D"my please." "e begged his voice softy and getting weaker.

Demyx sighed softly, letting go of the red head and nearly collapsed back down to the floor.

Zexion took Axel helping him onto the couch and gently setting him down. He nodded at the redhead as if to ask if he was ok before going over to his love. "Demy what do you need me to do to help you?" "e asked quietly sitting on the floor.

Axel groaned as he was placed on the couch. "D"myx answer him. You need to have something done to your back. Just something anything really." "e said his strong voice showing pain and pleading.

Demyx sighed. "I".I don't even know..I can hardly move..." "e said softly. "J"st..Ielp me clean it up, see how deep it is..Ind hand me the purple jar..Ihe burn is making me feel sick." "e said his hand over what was burned into his skin.

Zexion nodded handing the jar to the blonde. "O" love." "e said trying to keep himself talking as he wouldn't'shut down. He walked over and started to try to clean up his loves back.

Demyx winced as his love cleaned up the cuts. He rubbed some of the burn medicine onto the burn nearly whimpering. "P"probably should have looked at it first." "e hissed looking down realizing that it had burned deeper into the skin than he thought, the skin black and bleeding.

Zexion forced himself to keep cleaning the cuts, the word that had been written becoming more noticeable. "I"am so sorry babe. I should have tried harder to keep him away from you when he first showed up. I should have I really should have. I'm'so sorry." "e forced out roughly not letting his emotions get the better of him.

Demyx turned and pulled Zexion into his lap holding him without pulling him against his wound. "Z"xion my love..Itop, really. You did nothing wrong, Xigbar is fucking insane and what's'done is done." "e said running his hand softly through the silver blue hair and kiss his temple gently.

Zexion looked into the blondes ocean blue eyes finally letting go. Tears began streaming down his face. He moved his hands careful not to hurt the male cupping his loves face and pulling him into a kiss.

Demyx kissed him lovingly before pulling away. "S"hh babe..Its okay." "e murmured letting the smaller male cry.

Zexion hid behind his hair before speak. "I"thought it was all over. I thought I would never deal with this again when I left. Demy I didn't'ever want you to go through it. I don't'want to do this, not again." "e cried before letting his head fall into his hands.

Demyx hooked his fingers under Zexion's'chin and forced him to look up. He moved forward and kissed him gently. "Z"xion my love..I did it so you could have an escape. A chance to be happy. That's'all I'v' ever wanted for you. And I would do anything..Inything If it meant you were happy." "e whispered whipping the tears from Zexion's'pale cheeks.

Zexion pulled away standing up. "G"ds when is he coming back, I'd'rather just get this over with." "e said pacing the room.

Demyx sighed and stood up with difficulty nearly falling over once he was up right. 'h' caught Zexion in his arms cutting off the pacing. "H" won't come back until we let our guard down or he gets board. But it doesn't matter because he won't touch you." "e murmured.

Zexion was slowly getting pissed and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and into his room where he flopped onto the bed, alone.

Demyx started after Zexion but lost his balance and fell back onto his bed with a gasp of pain.


End file.
